Changing the Last Chapter: Cold Mountain
by Impashence
Summary: This is what REALLY happened on that cold day... A remake of the ending Cold Mountain: Charles Frazier


Changing the Last Chapter…

Inman lay face down on the ground. The smell of cold, wet moss engulfed his senses, even as the wound at his stomach ached like nothing he had ever felt. He whispered Ada's name, though he knew she would not hear him. For the first time in days, he felt utter despair. There was no hope for them now. The dream of living with Ada back at Black Coves seemed to slip away like the leaves in the stream at the Indian village. Inman rolled very painfully onto one side and gasped at the wrenching sensation it gave his rib cage. Blood ran freely from the gaping hole in his gut. He could see it there, draining his life away. It was then he realized that there really wasn't much left at all. His life had been dwindling ever since he had left home. He should have seen this coming. How could he have ever expected to be able to return to the way things were?

- At least I got to see her again. Inman said aloud.

Birds were chirping in the nearby trees, signifying the coming of spring. Closing his eyes, Inman inhaled. Suddenly a figure appeared out of the forest and ran into the clearing panting. Inman twisted his head in the direction of the noise and saw Ada. She scanned the field and when she saw him covered her mouth.

Ada rushed to Inman, taking his head in her hands. He looked so resigned to the death that neither of them had wished for or even dreamed of. She almost gave up hope right there on the spot. She cradled his head in her lap, and slowly, painfully, he embraced her.

-Please don't leave me. Ada whispered. Losing Monroe had been hard enough. Ada did not know how she would react to losing Inman. He tried to form a response, but the air he needed didn't come. Ada shushed him with her fingertips and then placed a kiss on her own knuckles. He completely relaxed against her, allowing her presence to comfort him as darkness overcame his senses.

Ada whirled around when Ruby came walking out of the trees. Ruby came over, and when she saw Inman, only shook her head.

-These mountains sure don't bring contentment. She said as she knelt beside Ada.

-How bad is he?

-Dunno. Might live. Might not. Either way, we got another dead weight on our hands.

Ada looked at Ruby and let her emotions bury themselves, just as she had done after the loss of Monroe. Swiveling her head back to Inman, she too shook her head. He didn't look good. The wound in his side was festering and oozed black blood every time he breathed and sputtered sickeningly whenever he coughed. He was still breathing, but it had become labored, and she realized then that she hadn't noticed his eyes closing.

-Let's try to bring him back with us.

Ada stared once again at Ruby and watched, transfixed, as she saw Ruby reach out and smooth Inman's hair back. The only comforting gesture she had ever seen Ruby make.

-Sure. Ruby agreed as she put a comforting hand on Ada's shoulder. Ada's eyes widened.

-That's not like you. She said almost teasingly. Ruby let the hint of a genuine smile flash across her face; the first in years.

Not wasting any more time, the two women set to work, gathering herbs for poultice, thick branches from the surrounding forest for a makeshift stretcher, and bandages from the supply packs of other soldiers.

After Inman was sufficiently bandaged and wrapped in the herbs, they lifted him onto the stretcher, and carried him to where the Ralph stood, tethered to a nearby tree. Ruby took the reigns and led Ralph along beside them.

Ada glanced over at Ruby every now and then, and when she wasn't looking at her, she stared at the unconscious Inman. How they were going to carry him home was far beyond Ada's comprehension or train of thought. Other thoughts competed for a seat on this train in her mind, and she felt drained by all the recent excitement. Ada knew Monroe wouldn't have approved of this. She smiled, and nearly let a laugh escape her lips at the absurdity of the idea, but she knew Ruby would ask what for, and she didn't feel like an explanation right at the moment. Ada didn't want to care. The past no longer mattered to her. The present seemed to her to be the most important concern, at least for the moment. She walked on, carrying the love that had wormed its way into her heart on her shoulders. Ada knew that she could, and would never look back. So long as Inman lived, and Ruby stayed, and Black Cove remained her home, Ada figured she could be happy for the rest of her life…


End file.
